


One Full Year

by grrriliketigers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: 12 drabbles showing the first year of Regina and Emma's relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



January  
Emma stands beside Regina on the front stoop of her house. Regina makes no move to open the door and for a long moment, they just stand there with eyes locked on the other. 

“Thank you for dinner, Miss Swan.” 

“You’re welcome.” Emma says, wishing she’d chosen a different locale for their first date. 

Regina cups Emma’s cheeks and leans in. Their lips touch for the first time and Emma feels a jolt of electricity throughout her whole body - magic, arousal, desire... it’s all of those things. She feels Regina smile against her lips and knows Regina felt it too. 

 

February  
The air is so cold that their breath is freezing before Emma’s eyes. She hopes Regina won’t be late. 

Regina, in a long wool coat, clips along the dock and Emma looks up in relief. 

She holds her hand out for one of the hot cocoas and Regina sits. “Hold this for a second?” 

Emma takes Regina’s hot cocoa. Regina rubs her hands together and when they separate there is a fireball suspended between them. Regina gently pushes it up and it hovers above the two women. 

Regina grins. “That’s better.” 

“Tropical paradise.” Emma steals a kiss with a smile.

 

March  
Henry and Emma let out excited shouts. Regina strolls into the room, holding a glass of warm apple cider, and leans on the back of the couch where Henry and Emma are watching the Boston Celtics trounce the Orlando Magic. 

“Did someone just score a goal?” 

Emma looks at her with a bemused smirk. “I swear, you do that on purpose.” 

“Do what?” Regina smiles innocently. 

“The Celtics are clobbering the Magics, mom!” Henry enthuses. 

“Hm.” Regina ponders this for a moment. She extends her hand and a basketball appears to Henry’s excited delight. 

“Darling, magic _always_ wins.” Regina winks.

 

April  
It’s still a little cold to garden but Regina is excited to get back at it. In the blink of an eye she could grow a lush and flowering garden but she’d grown to love non-magical gardening. 

Henry and Emma don’t share Regina’s enthusiasm but they’re doing their hardest to fake it. Henry hefts the forty pound bag of potting soil and Emma reads the directions on the back of a seed packet, looking thoroughly unconvinced. 

“I love you.” 

Regina’s words draw the attention of both her helpers. Emma bites her lip on a shy smile. “I love you, too.”

 

May  
Emma is chopping carrots when Regina breezes into the kitchen, bustling about looking for her binder. “The meeting shouldn’t be more than two hours.” 

“I think I can handle it.” Emma smiles indulgently. 

“You’re sure you don’t mind making dinner?”

“Regina, I lived on my own for a decade, I can make dinner.” 

Regina considered this for a moment. “There’s lasagna in the freezer, cook at 400 - ”

Emma puts her hands on Regina’s shoulders and points her toward the door. “Go to your meeting, Madame Mayor.” She kisses her cheek. “I will hold down the fort.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Ditto.”

 

June  
The sun shines overhead and the slight breeze from the water blows through blonde and brunette locks as they stroll. 

People greet them as they pass them on the sidewalk, the conversation no longer stops when they walk into Granny’s. The sight of Emma and Regina together, holding hands, giving soft kisses, sharing fervid smiles has become commonplace in Storybrooke. 

Snow and Charming shift so that Regina and Emma can sit. Emma slides into a booth next to Snow and gives her mother a hug. 

“Did you order yet?” Emma asks, putting her hand on Regina’s knee under the table. 

July  
Emma moves her stuff to the mayor’s mansion on the hottest, longest day of the year. Sweat beads along Emma’s forehead as she hefts the box to her hip so that she can open the door. Regina follows after her with another box. 

“How do you do that?” Emma pants. “You’re not even sweating.” 

Regina chuckles, setting down her box. “It must be magic.” 

“Oh, is that what it is?” Emma purrs, leaning close, dropping her voice. “I know one way I can get you to break a sweat.”

“More than one, my love. Don’t sell yourself short.” Regina grins. 

 

August  
Foreheads pressed together, Emma’s fingers move between Regina’s legs. Regina’s body writhes under the attention and lets out a low moan. 

Emma kisses along Regina’s jawline. Regina’s back arches and she squeezes her eyes shut. Regina’s body spasms and the pleasure washes over her in waves. Her back relaxes and the bed clatters back to the floor. 

Emma laughs. “I always know how well I did by how far the bed has to fall.” 

“That didn’t happen before. Only after I got my magic back.” Regina threaded her fingers through Emma’s. 

“Well, it must be true love then.” Emma grins. 

 

September  
Regina pulls on a plum cashmere sweater. The two months of warm weather in Maine has ended and Regina’s happy to be in her comfortable fall wear again. 

“That color on you…” Emma leans against the doorframe of their bedroom. “That does something to me.” 

“Well, are you going to just talk about it or are you going to do something?” Regina grins suggestively. 

Emma wraps her arms around Regina’s waist and pushes the older woman up against the wall. Regina bites her lip and looks at Emma lustfully. Emma pushes a thigh between Regina’s legs and Regina moans softly. 

 

October  
“Is that for carving or for pie?” Emma asks as Regina carries a pumpkin into the kitchen. “Because, for the record, I’m up for _both_.” 

“I hadn’t decided.” Regina smiles. “Let’s carve it.” 

“I’ll get the carving stuff!” Emma jumps down off her stool. 

“You joining in?” Regina asks Henry. 

He pauses a moment and then nods. “Yeah, okay.” 

Regina pulls a large knife out of the block and starts to cut off the top. 

“Can I touch it?” 

“Of course.” 

Henry sticks his hand into the pumpkin and scrunches up his nose. “Yuck.” 

Regina laughs. “What did you expect?”

 

November  
The fire crackles in the fireplace as Emma lies with her head in Regina’s lap, dozing peacefully. Regina runs her fingers through Emma’s soft hair. 

It has been a little over three years since Henry brought Emma to Storybrooke - and it’s been less than a year since their first date. Regina can’t even imagine a life without Emma, nor she can remember how she was ever able to be happy before her. 

And maybe that’s the point. She wasn’t really happy before she met Emma. 

She kisses the top of Emma’s head. Emma stirs, “mm?”

“I’m just happy.” Regina whispers. 

 

December  
Emma wraps her arms around Regina and gives her a squeeze. Regina stirs and stretches, humming softly. 

“Merry Christmas.” Emma kisses her temple. 

“Merry Christmas.” Regina turns in her arms. “What time is it?” 

“Time to open presents.” Emma grins. 

“You’re worse than Henry.” Regina teases. 

“Oh, no, I’m not. He was in here half an hour ago talking about presents.” Emma laughs, “it just didn’t wake you up. You could sleep through an earthquake.”

“I have.” She admits. Regina pushes herself up on her elbows and yawns. “Okay, I’m up. _Coffee_ first and then presents.” 

“That’s fair.” Emma agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, here's a fanmix: http://8tracks.com/coco41/an-almost-storybook-romance


End file.
